


Kat's ToG Gen 2

by serendipity_reads



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipity_reads/pseuds/serendipity_reads
Summary: This work is just my gen 2 of the Throne of Glass couples. There are stories of my gen 2 so read this before reading my ToG gen 2 stories.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Elide Lochan & Lorcan Salvaterre, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard, Nesryn Faliq/Sartaq
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are Rowaelin Children. All of their children are Fae, so they all have fae senses, and pointed ears. As for their powers, that’s in their descriptions. They are in order of birth. So yeah, enjoy!

# Rowaelin Children

 _Nissa Elena Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius:_ Looks like her dad, except her hair is not quite silver, but not blonde like her mom. She didn’t inherit any powers, but she is an unyielding warrior when training. Nissa is very outgoing, and talkative. She hasn’t told anyone, but loves to sing.

 _Astor Brannon Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius:_ A mix of his parents, green eyes, and blonde hair. He is the only child who can turn into a hawk. He also has power over fire. Astor is definitely the one who gets in trouble the most since he is always exploring, and he loves learning new things.

 _Cortland Rhoe Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius:_ He keeps his silver hair long, and has his mother’s eyes. Cortland has a mix of his parent’s powers, but leans toward fire more. He is a optimistic person, and a chill sort of guy. Cortland is the most protective of the siblings.

 _Azlyn Nehemia Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius:_ looks like her brother Cortland, but has freckles. She loves her power of wind, but also loves sparring without weapons. Azlyn is a total book nerd, but loves writing more than anything. Azlyn is the quiet kid of the family, but still always has an opinon for everything.

 _Amandine Lyria Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius:_ She has long blonde hair, that she wishes to never cut, and her eyes are more gold than turquoise. Her powers are over wind, and fire, and is the most powerful of the kids. Amandine is really sweet, and shy. She is selectively mute, and loves to sleuth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's your favorite Galathynius kid? I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	2. Elorcan Children:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are Elorcan children. Again they are in order of birth. They’re all really protective of each other, and loyal.

# Elorcan Children

 _Jasper Eldon Lochan:_ Keeps his black hair long, and has pure black eyes. Jasper inherited fae sight, and speed. He is usually winning when training with his siblings. Jasper is the responsible Lochan, always taking care, and helping his siblings. He’s a really sweet guy, and loves life.

_Marion Adeen Lochan: _She is covered in freckles, and has cropped black hair. Marion inherited the fae senses of hearing, and agility. She’s really good at fighting when dealing with swords. Marion is always seeking out trouble, and a good laugh.__

____

_Falan Eamon Lochan: _He has black hair, and brown eyes. Falan inherited the fae sense of smell, and speed. Falan is a total grump who is in love with food, and his girlfriend. Falan is only in a good mood when Treasa Westfall is around. He is loyal to his family, and tries his best to be a good brother.__

______ _ _

_Carnen Lance Lochan: _He looks like his brother Falan, but has some freckles on his face. Carnen inherited the fae sense of speed, and hearing. Carnen and Jasper are always beating each other up to see who is the strongest. Carnen is a total introvert, and is socially awkward. He is always hiding in the weirdest places to get out of things.__

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Falan the best, not going to lie. I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	3. Lysaedion Child:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavriel is Lysaedion's only biological child (you know, they have Evangeline still, who is awesome! I love her, but I don’t need to describe her).

# Lysaedion Child

 _Gavriel Wesley Ashryver:_ He looks exactly like his dad, but keeps his blonde hair short. He inherited fae senses, and shape-shifting powers. Gavriel is a total prankster and troublemaker. Gavriel looks up to Evangeline, and loves her like she is his own sister. He loves laughing, and spends most his time with his cousins in Terrasen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	4. Manorian Children:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at the end. These are Manorian's Children.

# Manorian Children:

 _Asterin Sorscha Blackbeak-Havilliard:_ Is the eldest twin by three minutes. Has long black hair, and gold eyes. Asterin is a total witch, with her iron teeth, and nails with no power over ice and wind like her father. Asterin is very clear on her opinions, thoughts, and actions. She almost always says the opposite of what she means, but the only person who sees through it is her twin.

 _Katlain Rhiannon Blackbeak-Havilliard:_ The other twin who keeps her thick black hair short, and choppy. Katlain has power over ice and wind. She doesn’t want to be a witch, but doesn’t really want to be a princess either. Katlain is carefree, and doesn’t care for consequences. The only person she admits to loving is her twin sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where they live, but I feel like Asterin would live with all the witches, and Katlain would just sneak off, and live where she wanted to. I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	5. Chaorene Children:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaorene's children, again, are in birth order.

# Chaorene Children:

 _Orlene Hafiza Westfall:_ She has her mother’s looks, but has brown eyes. She mostly prefers her skills for fighting, but could learn how to heal others if she wanted to. Orlene can never sit still, and though she has a tough demeanor, she is actually caring inside.

 _Florence Josefin Westfall:_ Has long brown hair, and golden-brown skin. She is a total softie, and has only skill for healing people. She is the only daughter who is her mother’s apprentice. Florence loves making other laughs as well as she loves working in the garden.

 _Treasa Marte Westfall:_ She has long golden locks, and golden eyes. She doesn’t have any power for healing, but takes after her dad, and is a fierce warrior. Treasa is very friendly, and always has a smile on her face. She is always joyous, and makes everyone that way when she enters a room. Her secret passion is in the kitchen, baking.

 _Elise Yafa Westfall:_ Elise keeps her brown with strands of gold hair, short. She is neither a healer nor a warrior. Elise is a strategist, and is always thinking. She also can’t help being brutally honest, but does have a silly, goofy side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


	6. Nestaq Children:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to do for Nestaq children, but I did want to include them for my tog gen 2 so yeah I tried my best. (in birth order)

# Nestaq Children:

 _Emad Ali Faliq:_ Has black hair which he keeps in a braid like his father, and olive skin. Emad loves spending time with the rukhin, instead of dealing with prince stuff. Emad is very protective of his younger sister, and sometimes can be arrogant.

 _Nadia Yasmin Faliq:_ Keeps her black, wavy hair long, and has brown eyes. As her brother she loves riding her ruk, but is also a girly-girl, and cares about her appearance, kind of like Hasar (Sartaq’s sister). Nadia has sarcastic humor like her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were these gen 2 OK? I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!


End file.
